Batman is mine
by Lintu68
Summary: Just completely useless fun, because we all know there can never be too much Ranger in the world…
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so if you feel like being nice, please leave me a review telling me what you thought, good or bad, anything. Also, I don't have a beta, and English is obviously not my first language, so let me know if there's a lot of spelling and grammar issues. Thanks!_

_Summary: Just completely useless smut, because we all know there can never be too much Ranger in the world… BABE._

_Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be… Shocking, I know, but true none the less…_

**

* * *

**

**Batman is mine**

I stepped into my apartment, and went straight for the fridge, grabbed a beer and silently thanked God that the day was over. It had started out nice enough, all sunny and bright. My first skip of the day, however, had quickly destroyed any hope of an easy take down, along with my favorite pair of jeans. Okay, technically it may have been the huge dog that destroyed the jeans… I just hope the dog gets indigestion from the chunk of pants leg that it ate. The day just got worse from then on. Before the day was over I had been shot at by lady who had to be at least 100 years old, outrun by a beer bellied, hung over wife beater and finally covered in my own strawberry milkshake at MacDonald's when a little kid ran into me.

I was contemplating the shower versus another beer when there was a knock on the door. For a second I thought about not answering, but since whoever was at the door probably would just break in if I didn't, I gave in and checked the peephole. Two dark brown eyes blinked back. Shit, I really didn't want to see him right now. I stood completely still hoping I could fool him into thinking I wasn't home.

"I can hear you breathing" he said, an amused tone in his voice.

Well, there went my master plan. I opened the door, hand on hip, and stared at him, daring him to say anything about my bedraggled appearance, but apparently Rangers ESP wasn't working too well today.

"Looking a little crazed there, Babe"

"A dog ate my pants" I offered as ways of explanation.

Ranger quirked his eyebrow at this. "Of course. And that pink stuff all over you?"

"Strawberry milkshake"

"Right."

"Did you want something?"

"Not really, haven't seen you around much lately, just thought I'd check up on you."

Wow, this was a first. Batman paying me a visit without ulterior motives.

"Probably you should take a shower before that milkshake dries on you permanently. I could even help you if you'd like." Ranger said, stepping closer and slowly running his tongue down my neck, sending delicious shivers through my body.

I tried to suppress a moan and subconsciously pressed myself into him, eliciting a groan out of him as well. "I thought you didn't eat dessert, what with your body being a temple and whatnot."

"Sometimes I like to live dangerously" he said, and I could feel his lips smiling against my neck, continuing his wonderful assault.

"You saying chasing homicidal sociopaths for a living isn't dangerous enough? Now you're gonna include sugar in your diet as well?"

"I'm a brave man Babe."

He moved us inside my apartment and pressed me up against the wall. His ministrations on my neck were starting to have the desired effect on me and I was slowly losing all ability of conscious thought. Not so long ago Joe and I had finally come to the conclusion that we were never going to make it as a couple, resulting in me now being very much single. I hadn't actually seen Ranger since the breakup, and even though I'd much rather have him profess his undying love for me, a night of Ranger loving, didn't seem half bad right now, if a little overwhelming with the inevitable doomsday orgasm and all. A while ago we had one amazing night together, and the thought of a repeat of the act had me craving another beer to take the edge off.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Water, beer, a tequila shot or five?

"I'd much rather have you" Ranger said, moving his hands up under my shirt, lightly brushing his thumbs over my nipples, which immediately stood at attention. He kissed his way up my neck, stopping slightly below my ear and sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin there, sending a bolt of fire to my core, ruining my panties in the process.

"I think I need something to drink" I stated, trying to pry his hands from under my shirt.

"No you don't" Ranger said, capturing my hands and pinning them high above my head with one of his, the other sneaking its way down to my jeans, undoing the buttons before slipping in between my very wet folds, making me gasp with the sensation. Still holding my hands above my head, he slowly started running his finger in circles around my clit, making me squirm with the need for him to touch me more. He kept teasing me, lightly playing with my clit and kissing me senseless.

"Oh god, Ranger" I panted, trying to verbalize my need to feel him inside of me.

"What do you want Babe? Tell me."

"I…I need you… I need to come"

Roughly he shoved two fingers into me and I cried out at the sensations coursing through my body. He bent his fingers in a come hither motion and found that oh so lovely spot that always has me seeing stars. I could feel the orgasm start building low in my abdomen. Ranger silenced the moans I didn't even realize I was making with his mouth, kissing me roughly. He drew in my tongue in his mouth and sucked on it threatening to send me over the edge. I felt an overwhelming need to touch him, to feel his skin under my hands, and tried to make him release my hands by squirming and tugging on them. But instead of giving in to me Ranger just held on tighter and attacked my G-spot with even more vigor while pressing his thumb to my clit. He bit down on my shoulder, making me finally fall over the edge, the feeling of being completely helpless making the orgasm so much more intense. I screamed as wave after wave tore through my body making me shake with pleasure. After what felt like an eternity I started to calm down again, slumping against Ranger, trying to catch my breath.

"Can you stand?" Ranger asked, tucking one of my curls behind my ear in a surprisingly tender gesture.

"I think so" I said with a weak smile.

Slowly he stepped back a bit, making me acutely aware of the very obvious effect my coming was having on Ranger. Tentatively I reached out and ran my hands over his erection which was currently trying its best to escape from the confines of his cargos. At my touch Ranger closed his eyes, his breath catching in his throat. I stepped closer and kissed him with everything I had and started to slowly back him towards the bedroom. Or rather he let me back him towards the bedroom, there was no doubt in my mind that he could have stopped me if he wanted. I felt a delicious shiver run through me with the thought of his earlier display of strength.

"Babe," Ranger interrupted my train of thought, "you do realize you're still covered in milkshake, right?" he mumbled through our kiss.

"Huh?" I broke the kiss to look down, and sure enough, I was still covered in a suspicious pink substance.

Ranger laughed at my expression and leaned in closer. "How about we move this party to the bathroom, I can do some really awesome things with the shower head…"

I was more than happy to oblige, and in the bathroom I impatiently tugged at his shirt, trying to get it off. How he can get into those painted on t-shirts is a mystery to me, and taking them off is even more impossible. He smiled his 200 watt smile at me, knowing what I was thinking. He grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled it off over his head in one of those utterly manly gestures, showing of his perfect body in the process. I ran my hands over his chest, simply enjoying the feel of his muscles under my fingers, admiring the mocha colored skin. Just when I was running my hands lower to kindly relieve him from his cargos his cell phone rang. Our eyes locked, neither of us moving, hoping it would just go away if we didn't acknowledge it. After what seemed like forever it finally stopped. I smiled and continued my explorations of his body when the damned cell rang again. I sighed and leaned my forehead against his chest. Ranger let out a rather inventive string of curses and answered.

"What?" he snapped, sounding anything but friendly. If that had been me on the other end I would have hung up and forgot I called in the first place, but apparently it was someone braver than me on the phone, because Ranger just listened for a minute and then said that he'd be there in fifteen, before hanging up.

He sighed and gave me a hug.

"I can't believe I'm gonna leave now, but I have to. There's a situation at a client's house."

I knew the whole thing had to be too good to be true anyway, but at least I'd gotten one Ranger induced orgasm out of it.

"No problem, it comes with being Batman I suppose." I said, trying to sound sincere.

Ranger lifted his eyebrow at the Batman comment and put his shirt back on in a gesture just as manly but not half as sexy as when taking it off. A quick kiss on my lips later he was gone. Just like Batman.

I was just about to take that long overdue shower when Ranger stormed back into the bathroom and pulled me to him in a bruising kiss.

"I love you Babe. I'll be back later." And he was gone once again, leaving me standing with a million thoughts running through my head and my jaw wide open.

Ranger loved me. No qualifier. Just those three little words. And he was coming back later. I felt a huge grin spread across my face. Batman was finally mine.

_

* * *

__A/N: So, I'm thinking this is a one shot, but I'd still be very happy about reviews. No pressure though. And thanks for reading it._

_/Lintu_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: At the request of the wonderful people who reviewed, here is another, albeit short, chapter, along with completely useless smut. I never realized reviews could present such a good motivation to write. And since y'all wanted more, I'm guessing the smut wasn't too graphic…_

_Disclaimer: Still not mine. I tried to buy them, but apparently, they're not for sale. Fancy that._

**

* * *

****Batman is mine**

Chapter 2

Standing in the shower after Ranger left, I couldn't help but think about what he said. He loves me. I tried not to get my hopes up too much; god knows I've been let down enough times in the love department. But somehow it felt different this time. I mean, it's not like Ranger just to blurt out something like that, and I can't see him coming back just to kiss me and say something he didn't mean.

A while ago I realized that I love two men. One of whom I've known since forever, and the other a relatively new addition to my life. I also realized that even though I love both men, I'm only in love with one of them. And Ranger, it turns out, is not exactly easy to be in love with. While he might be just the person you'd need if you wanted to invade a small country, when it comes to expressing feelings he is completely useless. Think battery operated battery charger and you get his level of uselessness. I suppose he has his reasons to be that way, but to us mortals it can be kind of annoying. That's why I really hoped that he had finally come to terms with his feelings.

He'd said he be back later and while wondering over when exactly later might be, I finished my shower and dried off on auto pilot. After dressing in shorts and a tank top, I made my way to the kitchen in search of food. Finding nothing in the fridge I consulted the freezer and decided on ice cream. Nothing like some Ben and Jerry's to take your mind of off things.

I was sitting on the kitchen countertop, eating ice cream straight from the tub when I heard someone at the front door. I froze, spoon halfway to my mouth. I wasn't sure whether I wanted it to be Ranger or a crazy stalker. I needed a bit more ice cream before I was ready to take on Ranger again, bur then again, stalkers aren't all that fun either. Before I could make up my mind, Ranger appeared at the kitchen door.

"That was quick." I said, going for nonchalant, not sure I succeeded very well.

"Yeah, didn't really feel like hanging around when there are so much better things to do."

"Oh, really? And what could that be?" I smiled. I can't believe I'm baiting Batman.

Ranger just smiled and moved to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on my bare thighs, the simple gesture sending jolts of electricity running through my body, and moved my legs further apart so he could step in between them. I suddenly remembered the spoon I held in my hand and brought it up to my mouth, moaning at the wonderful taste. I could immediately feel Ranger's reaction to my moan, pressing hard and long against my stomach. I decided to have some fun and slowly licked the spoon clean, closing my eyes and just savoring the taste. When I opened my eyes again I met Ranger's suddenly very black gaze and my breath caught at the look of raw lust.

"You're playing with fire Babe."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, letting him taste the ice cream on my lips. At first he stood completely still, just taking what I gave him, but after a minute he started to kiss me back, running his hands over my back. Tangling his hands in my lose curls he grabbed a handful and used it to bend my neck backwards giving him complete access to lavish my neck and throat with kisses. He ran his other hand down to my ass, and grabbing it pulled me flush with his body.

I raised my legs up around him trying to get as close to him as I possibly could. Effortlessly he picked me up from the counter and carried me to the bedroom. Laying me down on my bed he took a step back and just looked at me. I could only imagine what an image I made. My hair was wild, my lips a dark red from the kissing and the ice cream. My tank top had ridden up, showing a few inches of my skin and my shorts showing off a lot of leg. When I started to feel self conscious of his staring I propped my self up on my elbows.

"You coming or do I have to do it by myself?"

Ranger let out a low growl and was by my side within seconds, where he proceeded to undress both me and himself. My brain had a momentary meltdown when I saw Ranger in all his glory. He was absolutely gorgeous: all hard muscle and smooth skin. A beautiful but oh so deadly panther stalking its prey; and right now, I was more than happy to be his prey.

Pushing me down in the middle of the bed, Ranger slowly started to kiss his way down my body. He took my right nipple into his mouth, biting gently before sucking and licking on it until it was painfully hard and I was panting with need for him. He then gave my other nipple the same treatment, making me wish he'd never stop.

He rained kisses down my belly, but just when he was about to reach the promised land, he stopped. I whimpered at the loss of his lips on my skin, but then felt him lift my leg, kissing my calf and continuing up my leg. Giving the sensitive skin on the back of my knee extra attention, he was slowly driving me insane with need. I was already wetter than I ever remember being and he just kept up his exquisite torture. When he reached the inside of my thigh I couldn't suppress a moan and tried to lift my hips to create more contact.

I heard Ranger chuckle against my thigh. "Impatient much?" he asked before finally reaching my wet folds. I gasped and arched by back at the sudden jolt of pleasure straight to my core. He drew languid circles around my clit with the tip of his tongue, before applying more pressure, making me squirm and gasp at the sensations he was creating. Teasing my clit with his tongue he slowly pushed one long finger inside of me, hitting my G-spot immediately, making me cry out.

"Come for me Babe." he whispered in a rough voice, and to my own surprise, I did. Screaming with the suddenness of it, I desperately tried to hang on to some control, feeling the waves pass through me in a haze of sensations.

I had barely come down from my orgasm when Ranger climbed on top of me and entered me in one firm stroke, filling me completely. Neither one of us moved for a second, afraid of the intensity of the feeling.

"Christ Babe, you feel so good." he mumbled into my hair, his voice enough to make me shiver.

Slowly we started to move again, matching each other's pace effortlessly. I ran my hands over his back, feeling his muscles work as he move inside of me in long hard strokes. I grabbed his ass, trying to press him even deeper into me. He increased the pace, almost slamming into me with each stroke, making me rapidly rise towards another orgasm. He reached one hand down between our bodies, holding himself up on his other elbow, and touched his fingers to my sensitive clit, making me cry out in pleasure. I was incredibly close to coming but he just kept me on the edge, not letting me fall over. I gasped and whimpered, desperate for more contact, anything to send me flying. When he leaned down and took my nipple into his mouth while increasing the pressure to my clit, I finally felt the orgasm rip through my body, almost tearing me apart with the intensity of it. I screamed out and arched into Ranger, clinging to him desperately. My orgasm sent Ranger over the edge too, making him come deep inside of me with a low growl.

We both collapsed, sweaty, limbs tangled. I was breathing hard and trying to focus on getting my heart rate back to safe numbers when Ranger lifted his head and gave me a beautiful smile.

"You know, I really meant it earlier when I said that I love you."

"Oh… When did you realize this?"

"When I heard that you and Morelli had called it quits and my first thought was 'Good, now I can make her mine'."

I smiled at that. "Well you certainly succeeded in that."

"Right back at you." he said with a smile, reaching for me and drawing me closer. He snuggled into me and within minutes his breathing was slow and deep.

I felt a familiar grin spread across my face, I had Batman sleeping in my bed and he wasn't going anywhere. Batman really was mine.

* * *

_A/N: Was that anything like what you wanted?_


End file.
